Familys
by Bleep
Summary: Scott&Kelly Virgil&Rachel Tin Tin&Alan and some little girls.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's the second part to Feelings. In this story we have some new characters.

David 4 years old

Brooke 5 years old

Kristi 1 year old

Brandon 3 years old

I hope everyone that read Feelings will enjoy this one. I'm trying to keep everything the same as the last one but with some changes since there are mothers in this one. So it might not be as action packed or dangerous as the last one but the people who know me know that I always keep you on your toes. And don't forget I'm the queen on cliff hangers. hahahahaha (evil)!

The clouds passed quickly by as the plane streamed through them. Rachel looked out the window and smiled. It had been 3 years since Kelly had been in for heart surgery.

Kelly was married to Scott, Rachelwas happily married toVirgil and anyone that looked at Rachel knew that she was very happy about something. The secret was hers andhersto share with the rest of the family.

In the two years many things had happened. Kelly gave birth to a beautiful little girl her name is Brooke. She has her fathers brown hair and her mothers eyes. She has a special gift of having her grandfather wrapped around her finger.

Rachel's smile widen when the island came into view at last. She had been gone the last six months on a mission. It was heart breaking for her to go cause she had to leave Virgil and now today would be the first time that they saw each other.

Rachel could hardly wait her father had came and picked her up. When she laid eyes on him tears filled them and she jumped into his arms. Kelly was really bummed that Rachel had refused to take her and Virgil wasn't to happy about it either. Rachel hoped he still wasn't mad at her. Deep down in her heart she knew that he missed her a lot.

'I mean I'm his wife.' Rachel continued to think. Now she saw his head in the crowd of people waiting for her on the island.

"Rachel?" Her father called knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Rachel called back trying to seem like she wasn't thinking about something else.

"Honey you'll be fine." Chris chuckled and started to turn the helicopter off.

"Aunty Rachy!" Brooke called trying to come free of her mothers grasp.

"Is the Brooke. No it can't be that is a big girl." Rachel said glancing at Kelly.

"It's me!"Brooke yelled.

"It is!" Rachel said faking a shocked face.

Rachel scooped Brooke out of Kelly's arm and hugged her tightly.

Kelly then grabbed Brooke back and told her to go get her father.

"ok!" Brooke called and ran off.

"How was your trip?" Kelly asked giving Rachel a hug.

"Great everything was great." Rachel said with a smile. Virgil smiled at her and then came to her side and grabbed her bags.

"I'll take those Virgil why don't you two go down to the beach for some time alone." Chris said taking the bags from Virgil.

Virgil grabbed Rachel's hand and lend her down a trail to the beach. On the beach sat a table with candles on it.

"Oh Virgil." Rachel said a single tear falling down her cheek.

"You are worth it." Virgil said pulling a chair out for her.

Once he was seated he looked deep into her eyes and said with a smile, "I really missed you."

Rachel felt that same heart warming feeling she had the first time she had met Virgil.

"I missed a lot more." Rachel said with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Virgil asked.

"Seeing your face again makes me feel really happy." Rachel said and then the tears started to fall. She rose from the table and walked over to the water.

"Rachel?" Virgil said very confused.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel said now looking out at the sunset.

"I'll be fine." Rachel then said.

"It's him isn't it." Virgil said.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Rachel said now shivering.

"We will catch him for doing this." Virgil stated wrapping her in a blanket.

"My baby he killed my baby!" Rachel then yelled into Virgil's shoulder.

"I know. I know."Virgil said now picking her up and taking her back to the house.

No one talked about it because it was very painful. Rachel and Virgil had had a strong little boy and named hime David in memory of Rachel's boyfriend that died so tragicly.

David had been playing on a island on a family get away when a storm had come up and he was lost. After endless sreaching The hood had showed that he had the boy. Rachel had done everything to get him back even get into The Hoods base again. Virgil had gone after her and had enter the room to see The hood throw David to the ground and go after Rachel. David had started to cry and he jumped in front of his mother. There was a big fight and David ended up laying on the ground with a stab wound to his stomach.

The Hood had ran and Rachel ran to her son.

Flash Back

"DAVID!" Rachel screamed.

She fell next to him and cradled him.

"Mommy!" He had cried and Virgil's heart broke.

"My baby no." Rachel said kissing his forehead.

"David."Virgil said as he ran to his side.

"Daddy." David said trying to be strong.

"You hold on ok buddy we'll get you some help." Virgil said feeling the tears starting to fall.

"I love you mommy." David said as his eyes closed.

"David...Honey...wake up for mommy." Rachel said the tears falling fast down her face.

"David ...no." Virgil cried.

"David wake up for mommy!" Rachel started to shake David.

"Rachel he's gone." Virgil said.

"NO!" Rachel had screamed at him.

"No." She then repeated herself. And then she had crumbled in his arms.

End Flash Back.

"You know he was killed two years ago on thursday." Rachel then said.

"Yes. I wished I could've been there with you." Virgil said turning her to face him.

"I cried all night but I remembered I had a job to finish." Rachel said.

"Rachel."

"I failed him!" Rachel started.

"Don't ever say that!" Virgil yelled at her.

"I did if I would have pushed him out of the way I would've got stabbed and not him." Rachel said looking deep into Virgil's eyes.

"We can't change what happened we just need to move on and let this make us stronger." Virgil said letting Rachel cry into his shoulder.

"Why is it that everytime I feel like the world has turned it's back on me you know what to say." Rachel asked.

"Because I'm your husband." Virgil said then chuckled.

"That you are." Rachel said then added, "I have something to tell you."

Rachel's eyes began to twinkle with a happiness that made Virgil smile inside.

"What would that be?" Virgil asked playfully.

"How about in 8 months when I'm holding a child you think of a name." Rachel said and looked at Virgil.

"You are!" Virgil's mouth hang open.

"Yes I am." Rachel said and jumped into his arms.

1 year later.

Brooke held Kristi's small hand as they made there way into the kitchen.

"Hello girls." Ohana said with a happy tone.

"Hi Ohana." Brooke said with a big smile.

"What can I do for you two?" Ohana then asked.

Tin Tin walked in with Brandon holding her hand.

"Aunty Tin Tin!" Brooke jumped for joy.

"Now let me see were is Rachel at?" Tin Tin smiled and then asked, "And how about Kelly."

"Mommy and Aunty Rachel went shopping my daddy and Uncle Virgil are watching us." Brooke said with a smile that showed she was missing some teeth.

"Hmmmm I see." Tin Tin giggled.

"Brooke!"

"Kristi!"

'Right on time." Tin Tin thought and then turned around to see two breathless fathers run into the room.

"Oh Thank God I thought I..." Scott stopped mid sentence seeing Ohana and Tin Tin in the room.

"You thought you what?" Tin Tin said in a very mother like voice.

"Nothing." Virgil chimed in.

"While you look like you weren't doing anything at all." Ohana said and smirked at the two.

"And a little five year old girl can say a lot of things." Tin Tin said and then giggled.

"Mama?" Brandon tugged on Tin Tin's dress.

"Yes honey." Tin Tin bent down by her 3 year old son.

"Were's daddy?" Brandon asked.

"He is working and I need to go see him. So if it's not to much trouble for your grandmother to watch you." Tin Tin said.

"Oh really grandma!" Brandon said wiggling lose of Tin Tin's grasp and running to his grandmother.

"There's my big boy." Ohana said smiling at him.

"Thanks." Tin Tin said and walked off in the other direction.

"Brandon want to go swimming with us?" Brooke asked.

Brandon looked up at his grandmother. Ohana looked at Scott and gave him a questioning look Scott pu his left arm behind his neck and started laughing.

"Ok. But you stay with your Uncle Scott." Ohana warned.

That night everyone was home and they had a big party to celebrate everything that had happened the past year.


	2. Little Girls Tears

Brooke stumbled into the family room and looked around with tears brimming her eyes.

"Daddy!" Her words pierced through the lonely room. From another room Scott came running in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

Brooke fell to the floor holding her wrist. Scott hurried over to her, "What happened?" His words then came.

Brooke sat still the tears sitting behind her eye lashes. She turned her head as the tears rolled down it. Scott smiled at her then took one of his fingers and gentley pulled her face to look at him.

"What happened to daddy's little girl." Scott gave her a grin.

"I fell." Brooke's words fell from her mouth with a anger.

"Where did you fall?" Scott asked. Just then from the corner of his eye he saw Kelly walk into the door way.

Kelly had heard Brooke scream for her father and had came as soon as possible. When she had reached the family room she saw Scott sitting with their daughter talking to her.

"Well let's go into the kitchen and put some ice on it." Scott said picking up his daughter.

Kelly smiled and followed them intothe kitchen.

"Mommy!" Brooke yelled out in happniess.

"My little star fish." Kelly said.

Kelly had found that Brooke had a thing for star fish so Kelly thought it cute to give her daughter a nick name.

"What happened toyour wrist?" Kelly then asked seeing the ice.

"She fell it's fine." Scott said seeing the concern on his wife's face.

Kelly took a quick look then satisfied with her husband's job gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Brooke giggled and ran off. Kelly laughed and Scott took her around the waist giving her kisses on the neck.

"Scott!" Jeff's voice yelled. Scott hearing his name groaned.

Jeff came running in and shouted out the orders, "Bad earthquake, people trapped!" He shouted and Scott ran to the door.

"Be careful!" Kelly yelled after him as he ran out the door.

It had been a couple hours now and Kelly sat restless waiting and wondering. Rachel suddenly ran through the door.

"Kelly go change we have to go!" Rachel yelled and Kelly was up and following her younger sister.

"What's happened?" Kelly was quick to ask questions.

"Get changed and meet out side on the helicopter pad in 15." Rachel said running to her room. She now wore there old uniforms of black pants and white tank top. Kelly knew that seeing her sister like this meant that it wasn't good. Quickly she ran and found Ohana.

"Can you watch Brooke for me?" Her question was answered with a, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going with Rachel." Kelly said now a frown coming across her face,"Why?"

"Cause I'm also watching all the other kids I just thought it was odd." Ohana said and then smiled.

"I'll watch her go and be careful." Her words were answered with a swinging door swishing back and foeth.

Shortly after Kelly was on the helicopter pad meeting her sister.

"Rachel what's going on?" Kelly asked now really wanting answers.

"It's the Hood again." Rachel yelled as the roar of the helicopter came.

kelly's father sat in the helicopter seeing him Kelly knew that it was really bad. She threw her duffle bag im and climb in too. Rachel followed slamming the door behind her the helicopter took off and the orders were dished out.

4 hours later

Brooke sat looking out a window waiting for her parents return. Ohana sat in a chair across from her reading a book to Kristi and Brandon.

"They will be back." Ohana said.

Brooke turned to face the old family friend. For only begin five years old Brooke's eyes held a lot of sadness.

Ohana knew all to well why her eyes held all this dispear. Brooke had been very close to her little cousin David and when he didn't return with his parents that day she had ran off. Only to come home beaten and bruised from running so hard. She had then slept for three days straight, when she had finally come too she said nothing and wanted to see no one. Her mother was heart broken, but when Kristi had come along Brooke seemed to come around.

"I don't know." Brooke said in a small voice.

"Sure they will they always do." Ohana said in a cheerfull voice.

Brooke just sat there and stared out the window. Ohana hated seeing her like this and got up out of the chair laying the two sleeping children down and walking over to Brooke.

"Your parents are both very brave people and this what they do." Her soft voice made tears appear in Brooke's eyes.

"I know."Brooke said as she looked out the window. The window started to get foggy with the rain falling outside.

"Ohana how did mom and dad meet?" Brooke's words came.

"Oh your father met her at a restuaruant." Ohana said knowing that Scott didn't want Brooke to know how they really met.

"Oh."Brooke said her voice full of disappointment.

"Brooke talk to me what's wrong?" Ohana asked frowning.

"Nothing I just...I just." Brooke stammered hearing the roar of the helicopter and thunderbirds coming in.

"They're home!" She yelled out in delight.

Brooke ran out to meet her mother then meet her father. Ohana still wore a frown and told herself to talk to Scott about it.

Her frown was soon replaced with a smile as the mothers and fathers walked into the room grabbing their children in warm hugs.

"Brooke why don't we head up to bed." Kelly said and they started for the door.  
"Scott could I have a word with you?" Ohana called out seeing this would be a good time to talk to him.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Scott." Kelly called after not seeing him behind her.

"I'll be right there Kelly!" He called to her.

"What's up?" He then asked turning back to Ohana.

"It's Brooke." Ohana said the frown once again returning to her face.

"What's wrong?" Scott's voice now was filled with concern.

"I think she is still thinking about David." Ohana blurted out.

"Why? What did she say?" Scott then asked now sitting down in a chair.

"She was asking odd questions and David just popped into my head." Ohana said.

"What kind of questions?"

"She wanted to know when you would be back and how you and Kelly met." Ohana said her voice now dropping.

"You didn't tell her did you." Scott sounding alarmed.

"No I didn't."Ohana said then looked at him.

"Scott you should tell her." Ohana said.

"She is only 5 though." Scott said then walked to the doorway.

"Scott." Ohana called.

"I'll take care of it." Scott answered back.

Ok people I know Brooke is only five years old. But when your little things can really affext you that makes you older on the inside well you should all know what I mean.


	3. 16 a hard year

"BROOKE!" Her name rang clear through the night but she wouldn't come. Brooke was now 16 and the truth came out and it hurt. The tears rolled down her face as she ran farther away from the house.

"Brooke honey come home!" Kelly yelled.

'I'll never go back.' Brooke kept telling herself.

Everything had happened so fast. All the lies opened new wounds her trust had been trampled. Her father and mother and everyone else she knew had known but her.

Out on the beaches Brooke dropped down to the cool sand.

"WHY!" She screamed.

She knew that they would hear and come running. Brooke didn't want to talk or listen to anyone.

"David why did you have to leave me?" Brooke cried into her hands.

David had been pulled from her with such force. Brooke kept telling herself that if she would have gone with David that day he would be here and not her. Or perhaps they would both be here.

"Brooke." Scott's breathless voice came.

"Go away." Her cold reply came.

"Brooke your sick come inside." Scott walked over to her.

"I'm not sick." Brooke said frustrated. Getting up she spun around to face him.

"Brooke your fever."

"Stop it Dad!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke I'm sorry I never meant for you to hear like that." Scott said the fear building in his body.

"BUT I did! How could you do this to me?" Brooke yelled. Scott stood there looking at her he then reached out for you.

"Don't Touch me!" Brooke screamed fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Brooke we didn't want you to learn about this but you did." Scott said.

"It's all a lie no one in this family would kill David." Brooke said holding her ground.

"Brooke the Hood is Tin Tin-"

"NO!" Brooke screamed she then stumbled forward.

"Brooke." Scott said stepping forward to her.

Brooke put her hand to her head and everything went black. She fell but Scott catched her and held her tight.

"Oh Brooke." Scott said putting his hand to her face. His face turned to pure terror when he felt how hot his daughter was.

"Kelly!" He shouted as he reached the house. He laid Brooke on her bed and ran to the bathroom. Getting a damp clothe.

"Dad." Brooke said painfully.

"I'm here honey." Scott said grabbing her hand. By now the rest of the family was in the room.

"it hurts." Brooke said and then closed her eyes.

"I know honey just hold on." Scott said as he laid the clothe on her head.

"Oh Brooke baby." Kelly cried as she rushed to her daughters side.

Brains was soon in the mix of people getting liquids put into Brooke.

"Well she is spent she'll be out for awhile and have quite a headache when she comes to but she should be fine." Brains said to the whole family.

"Thanks." Scott said as he walked back over to his daughter. He sat up all night with her and in the morning Brooke's eyes finally opened.

"Brooke!" Scott's tired face showed delight.

"Dad." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you like that." Scott said a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I had a lot of time to think about it." Brooke finally spoke.

"I felt alone in the world after David died and now I feel anger." Brooke continued.

A soft knock came to the door and Brooke's face saw a male figure enter the room.

"Brandon you came home." Brooke's weak voice spoke.

"I couldn't let my favorite cousin be sick without me."

"Hey what about me!" A female's voice came.

"Kristi!" Brooke said now very happy.

Both Brandon and Kristi had been sent off for schooling and weren't supposed to be home for another week.

"Well mom said that I could come home for my 15th birthday and Kristi tagged along." Brandon started.

"Glad to see you up." Rachel said as she walked into the room.

"I feel better already." Brooke said smiling.

"Well if your totally better by Friday maybe you would like to go shopping with us." Rachel said smiling.

"I'd love to!" Brooke said almost jumping out of bed.

"Oh no you don't lay back down." Kelly said frowning.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Brooke said pouting.

"That's why your in bed sick." Kelly said giving Brooke a cup of tea.

"Worry wart." Brooke muttered under her breath.

"What was that missy?" Kelly said looking at Brooke hard.

"Nothing Mom." Brooke said settling back into the bed.

"We are going to go work on some things will come visit later." Brandon said grabbing Kristi's hand and leading her out of the room.

Soon after Rachel followed and then Kelly, Virgil and finally Brooke snapped at her father and he left.

Brooke got up out of bed and walked over to the window to see outside. She smiled and then quickly frowned.

"Pretty huh?" A man's voice came.

'That sounds like. No it can't be.' Brooke said as she spun around.

"Uncle John?" Brooke asked.

"Who else would it be?" John said playing around with his niece.

"But I thought you where on TB5." Brooke said now gawking.

"Well I had Alan trade off with me." John said smiling.

"That's good. How's space?" Brooke then said happily.

"I didn't come down here for nothing I came to see you about something." John said the tone in his voice turning stern.

"What can I do for you?" Brooke asked.

"You can talk about David for me." John said.

"Why would I want to talk about him?" Brooke said.

Kelly and Scott came up from the living room and heard John's voice in Brooke's room. When David's name had come up they both froze and listened to the conversation.

"Brooke you need to talk about it-" John pushed.

"I won't so change the subject." Brooke said almost as stern.

"Brooke talk about him!" John said more strongly now.

Scott was kind of shocked John never raised his voice to anyone least of all Brooke. Brooke was a little shocked too when her Uncle raised his voice.

"No I won't he is in the past forget it." Brooke said walking over to her dresser where pictures of her and the family sat. One sat in the back of the cluttered dresser and Brooke picked it up. It was one of Brooke and David when they where very young. Brooke and David sat playing prince and princess and Kelly had snapped the shot. Brooke had grown to love this picture of her and her best friend.

"Brooke." John said looking over her shoulder at the picture. Brooke quickly placed it back in the far corner of the dresser.

"Why can't things just stay the same." Brooke said turning back to John.

"Things change that's how the world works." John said. It was hard for John to tell her this but it was the truth.

"He shouldn't have died like that not that young." Brooke said the pain beginning to show on her face.

"Your right but we can't change the past." John said now grabbing Brooke by the shoulder.

"But David would never want you to live your life like this." John said.

"How else should I live?" Brooke asked her anger now showing.

"I can't answer that you need to find that on your own." John then turned and walked out of the room.

"Uncle John!" Brooke called. He turned around, "Yeah."

"Thanks." Brooke said quietly.

A smile crossed John's face "Don't worry about it." He then walked out of the room.

Brooke crawled back into her bed and went to sleep.

'_Brooke!' _The voice called.

'_Who is it?' _Brooke heard her voice call

'_Brooke he is coming after Kristi.' _The voice sounded so familiar.

'_David is that you?' _Brooke called.

'_Brooke get up and get Kristi they are coming for her!' _The male's voice screamed ather.

Brooke sat up right getting up out of bed quickly and running down the hall. It was dark in the house which gave Brooke the impression it was mid night. As she rounded the corner a dark figure grabbed her. She screamed out but was silence with a sharp knock to the back of her head. The world once again went black and she felt herself fall into a firm grasp.

'_Oh no! Help someone help!' _Brooke screamed but no one came for her.


	4. A Hero part 1

Brooke slowly opened her eyes as she heard a girl cry out in pain. Her eyes snapped open as she saw the rest of her family start to wake up. She then saw Kristi in the middle of the circle dungeon they had all been placed in. She was laying on the ground holding her stomach in pain.

"Kristi!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke…Help me." Kristi begged in a defeated tone.

"Kristi!" Rachel screamed out as Kristi was thrown across the floor.

"No." Brooke muttered.

"Brooke are you ok?" Scott's voice came.

"Yeah dad how about you?" Brooke looked at him.

"A headache but I'm fine." Scott said.

"Come here!" The Hoods voice yelled.

"Tell me the secret about your family and I won't kill them." The Hood then laughed.

"Stop it!" Brooke screamed at him.

"You can die with her too." The Hood then nodded to one of the guards to let Brooke down.

"Brooke no." Scott and Kelly said looking at there daughter.

"Let her go!" Brooke then growled.

"Not till I get my information." The Hood said slapping Brooke across the face.

Brooke swung her arm at him but it was stopped. She felt the anger in her body coming from her into that punch. Brooke had to admit it felt good to go after the man that had killed her cousin.

"What do you want?" Brooke said now standing straight.

"I want all the blue prints for the Thunderbirds." The Hood spoke as though this was the biggest thing on planet earth.

"Take me instead and I'll get you what you need." Brooke said.

"Brooke No." Scott yelled. Jeff looked at his eldest grandchild with a confused look. Nothing made sense now.

"How exactly do I know that your telling the truth." The Hood asked.

"You'll have to put your trust in me." Brooke said.

"Ok I'll try it what could it hurt I mean if you lie to me your whole family is dead anyways." The Hood snickered.

"Kristi are you ok?" Brooke said turning her back on The Hood to check on her cousin.

"Yeah." Kristi said weakly.

"One thing before I go with you though." Brooke said walking over to The Hood.

"What?" His words just wanted to make her punch him.

"Brooke don't go with him!" Kelly yelled to her.

Brooke turned to look at her mother the tears came to her eyes but she pushed them back knowing what she had to do.

"Let them all down don't chain them." Brooke turned back to the Hood.

"Fine whatever it takes." The Hood said then nodded to one of the guards.

"Wait till after I'm gone." Brooke said looking at her family.

Brooke made her way over to her parents. Knowing exactly what she would say.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Kelly asked the tears falling from her eyes. "Don't worry about me. Whatever happens do what you must to get away from here. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Brooke looked hard at both of them. "Brooke no it's to dangerous let them take me." Scott ordered.

"No. I have to do this." Brooke forcefully said.

"Whatever happens know that I love you all." Brooke said she then walked over to John's worried face.

"Brooke don't do this let us help." John said trying to break free of the chains.

Brooke placed her hand on his cheek. When John's eyes met Brooke's she smiled.

"Brooke please don't do this." John begged.

"David's with me." Brooke said. Behind her she could hear Rachel sob.

Brooke turned to her uncle and aunt.

"Let's hurry this up please!" The Hood growled.

"Take care of Kristi she is a lot like David." Brooke said quietly.

Brooke turned and walked back to the Hood and looked him square in the eye.

"Don't let them down till I'm gone got it." Her voice was a loud order.

"Ah I do love a women who knows what she wants." the Hood said rubbing Brooke's cheek with his fingers.

Brooke held her actions dieing inside at his touch.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jeff screamed.

"Do as the girl says and follow behind as soon as you do." The Hood said turning to follow Brooke out of the room.

The men let the family down and quickly made their way out of the dark room. Kelly dropped to the floor in tears Scott at her side. Jeff and the rest of the boys began banging against the doors and screaming Brooke's name. Rachel made her way to Kristi's side, "Kristi are you ok?" Rachel said turning her child over on her back.

"I'm alright mom." Kristi said looking up at her father who now knelt beside her.

"Are you sure?" Virgil frowned at her knowing that Kristi always seemed to fake begin fine.

"I'm fine now can I please get up." Kristi said pushing herself up. Rachel hugged Kristi tight and then looked around at the rest of the family. Scott was sitting next to Kelly, Kelly's eyes were red from the tears.

"Scott we have to get her back." Kelly whimpered.

"I know we will know shush it will be ok." Scott repeated trying to keep his wife calm.

"God Dammit we need to get out of here!" Jeff yelled banging his hands against the wall.

Jeff was furious why would Brooke do this to him to the family. Why? The question kept popping into his head.

"Come on guys we are thunderbirds for god sakes. We have gotten out of harder things then this." Scott said picking Kelly up from the ground she came but not quickly. Her face now held the hurt and pain of losing a child but the hope and faith of getting her child back.

Virgil looked at Rachel then at Kristi who had now started patting the walls.

"What are you doing?" Virgil had to ask.

"I can get us out." Kristi said. Now everyone looked at her in wonder as she pushed on a brick which opened the dungeon door.

"Good going Kristi." The everyone yelled as they ran from the room.

Kristi limped out and fell to the ground in a coughing fit. Virgil and the rest of the group stood in the shock as they saw blood on there loved ones tiny fingers.

"Kristi baby." Rachel said huddled around her now.

"It's nothing forget it we need to get to Brooke and quick." Kristi said now wiping the blood from her lips and getting up. Virgil frowned at her and Rachel cried out for her daughter.

"Mom, Dad let's go!" Kristi yelled as she made her way down the dark path.

"Why would you being so smart and beautiful stay with the Thunderbirds?" The Hood asked then spoke again, "Come to my side and you could rule. We could rule."

"You know that's not such a bad idea."Brooke said and turned to the Hood.

"Really you have thought about it." The Hood had a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah I have but then I said to myself why would I work with a man like you when I could rule the world by myself." Brooke got a gleam in her eye and she walked over to the Hood running her finger under his chin.

The Hood leaned into the touch and looked at Brooke with a longing in his eyes. The knife was held tightly behind her back as she made her way around the Hood. As she made her final cricle around him she pulled the knife out and placed it on his throat.

"You know what have always wanted?" Brooke whispered in his ear.

"What." The Hood said in a calm voice.

"To spill your blood." Brooke whispered into his ear.

"BROOKE!" Scott's voice came.

Brooke turned looking at him. "Dad?" Her voice was now just above a whisper. The clank of the knife was heard behind her.

"Brooke baby." Kelly said as she saw her daughter standing there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Brooke asked.

"We followed your wrist watch and Kristi is really good at her following skills." John said with a grin.

Kristi was looking very proud of herself to and then her eyes became big.

That's when Brooke felt The Hoods cold arm slip around her neck and the cold metal of the knife come to her neck.


	5. Blood and breathing problems

"Now this is a once in a life time thing. One that the whole family is here to witness, one that will go down in the history books of the day I killed the Thunderbirds." The hood chuckled.

The room still was silent as everyone tried to adjust to what was happening. Scott couldn't move if he did the Hood would surely kill his daughter. So he sat with his fist trembling with all the pent up anger.

"I swear Hood you so much as draw blood from her and I will kill you!" Jeff growled.

The Hood looked up at them and smiled, "Ah Jeff you don't seem to be in the position to give out orders," The hood then pushed some hair out of Brookes face and whispered, "Doesn't make you feel special Brooke to know you'll be the first to die." The hood then gave a icy cold laugh and Brooke went ghostly white.

From the knife against her neck all the Tracy's could see the deep crimson color of blood.

"Well I must be going, have fun with the funeral plans." The hood then snickered and turned to walk away. Scott and Kelly ran to their daughter as she struggled to breath. Virgil had turned to find something to stop the bleeding, Tin-Tin got sick and Alan went to help her. But not to long everyone had circled around Brooke.

"Brooke please don't leave me." Kristi begged.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Kristi deep down inside her she was screaming _God this can't be happening not now don't take me! _Scott had ripped his shirt to slow the bleeding and looked around for anything to help his daughter. Kelly had gone white when Brooke fell to the floor and now sat holding Brooke's hand.

"Brooke we are going to get you out of here. Lady P is coming." Scott said his voice begging Brooke to hold on.

"Penny!" Jeff screamed into his wrist watch after a couple seconds the conversation was over.

"Penny is close she'll be here in 5 mins." Jeff then told the others.

"Da- Dad." Brooke tried to say but blood rolled from her lips.

"Baby don't talk just keep your eyes open." Scott said and felt Brooke squeeze his hand. She was fighting so hard but her life was quickly leaving her body.

_I don't want to die like this! _Brooke screamed in her mind heart and soul. It couldn't be over it just couldn't be! Just as Brooke felt all of her strength escape her body her father was gently picking her up and rushing somewhere.

3 days later.

The white ceiling tile was what Brooke saw when she finally woke up. A tube was stuck down her throat and IV's ran through her arms. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and then turned her head to see her whole family sitting in the room sleeping. A smile crossed her face she was happy knowing everyone was safe and in one room together. Brooke picked her hand up and placed it on her throat feeling bandages covering it. She grimaced at the thought of what had happened. There was a stirring in the back of the room and Brooke turned to her cousin waking up.

"Brooke? Your up!" Kristi said very happy to see her cousin alive.

Brooke could see the tears cover her eyes and she held up a hand and glared at her cousin. Kristi walked across the room and slipped her hand into Brooke's.

"We were all very worried." Kristi whispered and looked down to see Brooke had fallen to sleep again. And that's where Kristi sat until Brooke awoke again that night. The doctor came in and took the breathing tube out and let the family talk with Brooke.

Jeff left with Gordon, John and Virgil and soon Kristi took off with Alan, Tin-Tin and Rachel. Scott and Kelly came back into the room and smiled down at their daughter.

"Brooke don't do that again." Scott ordered his daughter.

"I won't trust me." Brooke said which got a little laugh from the three.

"You guys should go home. I'll be fine and you could use some sleep." Brooke finally spoke.

"No I won't leave you." Kelly said.

"Kelly." Scott wasn't for the whole leaving but he couldn't argue with the sleep thing.

"Mom Dad you need to get some sleep I'll be fine here and if anything happens the hospital will call." Brooke said now feeling really tired.

"We'll get a hotel room and be close." Scott then said seeing his daughter falling in and out of sleep. Kelly seemed to relaxe a bit but Scott knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow love ya." Brooke said.

"We love you too." Kelly said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Talk to you tomorrow sweetie." Scott said giving Brooke a look that to many times before they used.

Scott and Kelly left and soon found that Jeff and the rest had got rooms in a hotel not far from the hospital.

"This way we can be close." Jeff had commented to Kelly. She had weakly said, "Thank you." In response.

They had all seperated quiet quickly so they could get as much rest as possible all knowing though that it would be a long night. Kelly stood by the window and Scott stood behind her supporting her.

"She'll be fine." Scott said then felt his wife start to tremble.

"We almost lost her." She cried into his shoulder.

"But we didn't." Scott didn't know what to say he was just as scared about almost losing their daughter.

"Scott I couldn't live if anything ever happened to her." Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I couldn't either but right now we have to watch over our daughter and not run after a mad man." Scott looked into Kelly's eyes.

"Oh Scott." Kelly said starting to cry again.

That night she cried herself to sleep and Scott held her until the both laid on the bed and slept late into the morning. Little did they know that the phone had been ringing, sending an emergency their way but it never got through.

When they did wake in the morning and found messages on the answering machine the whole Tracy family rushed to the hospital.

Brooke had stopped breathing. She was weak and need a lot of rest but she was fine. Once again the tube was down her throat and once again she slept for days. When she awoke though her mother and father sat in the room watching and waiting.

"Brooke. Thank god your alright." Kelly said looking down at her daughter who was now very pale.

Brooke moaned and touched the tube. "The doctor says we have to keep it in longer." Scott told her.

Brooke's eyes weld up with tears and they then begun to roll down her cheeks. She was now really scared of not making it the next time. She didn't want a next time if the tube came out and she stopped breathing she didn't want to be put through this hell again.

_It's not fair to mom and dad or the rest of the family. _Brooke thought. _I'm sick of laying here and doing nothing. I'm sick of fighting for my life. THIS ISN'T FAIR! _

Brooke looked away from her father and mother and fell back to sleep. This would be a long haul for Brooke and there wasn't one person in the family that doubted the fact that one day the hood would die.


	6. The promise

Brooke 18

Kristi 14

Brandon 16

When Brooke woke up again and the tube was removed she asked to see Kristi alone.

"Brooke what's up?" Kristi asked.

"I want to ask you something." Brooke said.

"Anything." Kristi said smiling now.

"It's pretty big and I don't want you to think I haven't thought about this." Brooke paused, "Promise whatever I say now you will keep quiet until something happens." Brooke looked at Kristi.

"Sure anything." Kristi promised.

"I don't want to go through that again. If I stop breathing again I don't want a tube down my throat again." Brooke said Kristi looked at Brooke her body was trembling now.

"Brooke don't ever say that your not going to die!" Kristi then ran out of the room.

_This is what I want. _Brooke thought she didn't want that tube down her throat again, she didn't want her family to be in anymore pain. Now she was second guessing herself would she come out of this? She didn't know how to answer that question. Brooke however thought of away that could help both her and her family with this whole thing.

So later that night when Jeff came into say good night Brooke brought it up.

"Can I be moved back to the island?" She asked.

"I don't know I could look into it I guess." Jeff had said perking up.

"But why would you want to be moved back there?" Alan asked coming into the room.

"I hate all this wet weather." Brooke said then cracked up laughing. Jeff and Alan laughed at the little joke.

"I mean I don't need to be here anymore and I am feeling a lot better." Brooke said looking from her grandfather and uncle.

"We'll have to talk to your father and Mother about that." Jeff said.

"Ask us what?" Kelly came through the door and looked at all three the people sitting in the room.

"Mom!" Brooke jumped. "I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow."

"Well I wanted to come see you before I went back to the island." Kelly said putting her head down.

"Scott kicking you out?" Alan said which got a stomp on the foot.

"No actually _Alan." _Kelly growled, "We have to go get new clothes." Kelly then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Brooke. We'll be back late tomorrow do you want anything?" Kelly asked.

"Can I go homw?" Brooke asked. _Now is as good as time as any._ Brooke thought. If she was going to get her thoughts out there now was the time.

"What? You aren't even strong enough to walk." Kelly looked shocked at what her daughter was asking.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke I will not allow you back at the island, until the doctors say your fine here." Kelly spoke now trying to fight her point.

"But."

"No more about it until the doctors say ok you won't come home." Kelly spoke making the decision final.

"Now do you want anything from the island honey?" Kelly turned the subject.

"No but I could use some sand from the beach, maybe some sunshine." Brooke said now very cranky.

"Very funny." Kelly said, "Well we'll see you guys tomorrow night." Kelly kissed Brooke on the forehead then walked out of the room.

"Brooke I'll talk to her." Jeff said seeing his grand-daughter dissappointed didn't make him happy.

Back At the Hotel.

Kristi sat looking at a picture of Brooke, David and her when they were younger. It was before the hood had ruined their lives before he had taken David. It was of them on the beach playing in the sand building a sand castle. They were so little and innocent yet that what was to come would change them forever.

Kristi could remember how the three would always protect eachother and how it was so hard for both Brooke and herself to get over his death. The Brooke she had known was gone after David didn't come back. Brooke had changed she worked harder and spent more time by herself. Kristi felt abandon and tried to hate David for leaving in her mind it was his fault that Brooke wasn't spending anytime with her. It was because of him that her days were spent watching her aunts cry. Kristi got up and threw the picture across the room which shattered the pieces laid on the floor never again to be fully put back together.

_Just like my heart. _Kristi thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called.

She ran over to try and clean up the mess she made. When she looked back over she saw Brandon standing by her bed.

"Brandon!" She yelled as it had been along time since she saw him.

"Kristi good to see you again." Brandon looked just like Alan with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't think you were coming. I mean with school and everything." Kristi then said throwing what little glass she had in her hand.

"Well I'm not going to let Brookesit in a hospital room with out me. And without her parents here I thought I would come out." Brandon always could explain why he was somewhere.

"Oh, well I can take you over to the hospital if you want." Kristi jumping at the walk over.

"Not right away I want to talk to you first." Brandon said patting his hand on the bed.

"Ok I guess. What's up?" Kristi didn't really want to go into things with him.

"Kristi I know with the Hood back in the picture, everyone is thinking about David." Brandon paused. " Brooke is going to be fine though. She is getting the best treatment." Kristi raised her hand to stop him.

"Can I tell you something. Something that Brooke told me not to tell anyone." Kristi looked deep into Brandon's eyes and then continued, " Something that I have been thinking about over and over again since I left the hospital this morning."

"ok what is it?" Brandon asked.

"She doesn't want another tube down her throat, she said that if she stopped breathing again she doesn't want to wake up." Kristi said.

How was that guys.


End file.
